Significado De Un Beso
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: ¿Qué significa un beso para Ichigo y qué significa un beso para Rukia?


**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Primeros episodios manga/anime. El mejor IchiRuki se encuentra allí de cualquier manera.**

* * *

**SIGNIFICADO DE UN BESO**

_Capítulo Único_

Ichigo se quejaba frente a Rukia por algo que Rukia creía que era la cosa más estúpida del mundo: los besos. ¿Y qué si el alma modificada había besado a Arisawa y a Inoue? Es decir…

—Juntar los labios no es nada. Dicen que la gente joven no tiene moral… juntar los labios es como decir "hola"... Es lo que leí en una novela el otro día.

Kurosaki puso una cara de pasmo total para luego pasar a una cara de enojo total. Como si tuviera ganas de arrancarle dedo por dedo, disfrutando del momento de su sufrimiento. Ciertamente, Rukia e Ichigo pensaban que el alma modificada había besado a Tatsuki y a Inoue en los labios, no habían acabado de escuchar que en realidad habían sido simples besos en el dorso de la mano y el la mejilla. Si lo supieran, quizás, Ichigo no estuviera tan furibundo como lo estaba en esos momentos.

—¡Estúpida! —vociferó Ichigo—. ¡Besar de repente a una compañera sí que es algo! ¡¿Qué tipo de libros lees tú?!

Como Rukia supo que era una pregunta retórica, se abstuvo de responderle eso último, en cambio dijo:

—Eres una niñita. Preocupándote por cosas como besos.

—¡¿Una niñita?! —chilló Kurosaki con voz aguda, pareciendo, efectivamente, una niñita completa—. ¡¿Te parece arruinar mi imagen una cosa de niñitas?!

—¿Estabas construyendo una imagen? ¿Cómo es que un beso destruiría tu imagen? ¡Si es una cosa sin importancia!

—¡Y fue mi primer beso! —dejó escapar Ichigo, ignorando el comentario de Rukia y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose loco de la impotencia. Sólo le faltaba comenzar a arrancarse los cabellos y el cuadro estaba completo.

Rukia bufó, molesta por todo ese circo que Ichigo estaba montando y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Así que todo este follón que estás montando es porque era tu primer beso? ¿Es que vives en un manga shojo? Ahí los besos sí que son ridículamente importantes.

—¿Un manga shojo? ¡¿Llamas a la preciosa vida de un estudiante de instituto un manga shojo?! ¡Deja de leer basura, joder!

—¡El shojo no es basura…! Aunque prefiero leer otro tipo de géneros porque me parece bastante ñoño —añadió Rukia lo último con un susurro culpable. No se podía defender al shojo con ese último argumento.

—A la mierda. Vamos a atraparme… atraparlo… ¡Vamos por esa alma modificada!

Rukia asintió, pensativa. Todo ese problema de los besos e Ichigo eran más o menos su culpa, así que ella misma buscaría una manera de resolverlo, pero primero había que capturar al alma modificada. Era prioridad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ichigo llevaba el alma modificada en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ya había recuperado su cuerpo y caminaba con él, al lado de Rukia, que seguía pensativa desde hacía un rato, como si siguiera preocupada por algo. Al principio creyó que era algo relacionado con el caramelo espiritual, pero ahora que lo habían recuperado, ¿cuál era el problema?

—Oi, Rukia, ¿pasa algo?

Rukia giró un poco la cabeza para verlo.

—Estaba pensando… —dejó la frase sin terminar.

—Eso ya lo veo.

—Pensaba en tu problema con tu primer beso —admitió—. Podemos borrar la memoria de todos tus compañeros, aunque nos va a costar toda la noche. Eso soluciona todo, ¿no?

De repente, Ichigo se puso colérico otra vez. Joder, él que ya estaba olvidando ese asunto y ella venía a restregárselo en la cara nuevamente. Aunque, por otro lado, su idea no era mala. Se tranquilizó un poco.

—No importa. Prefiero no dormir a tener que agachar la cara mañana en la escuela por el resto de mi vida —exhaló largamente.

Sí, eso solucionaba su reputación, pero, aunque Rukia volviera a acusarlo de preocuparse por cosas de niñitas y vivir en un manga shojo, eso no resolvía el tema de que esa estúpida alma modificada había dado su primer beso con su cuerpo. No es que él esperara dar un beso con "la persona indicada", que sintiera mariposas en el estómago o alguna chorrada de esas. Él esperaba que, al menos, cuando diera su primer beso estuviera consciente de tal cosa. Y ahora no podría hacer eso. Su cuerpo ya había perdido su virginidad.

Maldición.

—Bueno, ¿no sería mejor ir a comer y luego ponernos manos a la obra? —propuso Rukia con una sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tatsuki había sido la última persona a quien le habían modificado la memoria. Eran más de las dos de la mañana para cuando salieron de su casa. Ichigo estaba cansado de todo ese tonto proceso de borrar mentes y Rukia se veía bastante somnolienta. Aunque ella originalmente era una shinigami, el gigai necesitaba dormir como un humano normal. Algo bastante problemático. Y Rukia seguía pensativa.

—Eso resuelve la mayor parte del problema —dijo Rukia, tallándose los ojos en un gesto adorable que no quedaba con ella. Luego miró a Ichigo y lo obligó a esperarla para que dijera lo que tenía pensado decir—. Sé que sigues molesto por tu primer beso.

—Ya déjalo. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

—En realidad, sí que puedo. Si lo piensas bien, no has dado ese primer beso. Fue el alma modificada. No cuenta.

—Pensé lo mismo, pero mi cuerpo ha dejado de ser virgen y ya da igual. Ahora pensaré en Tatsuki cuando dé mi segundo… tercer beso.

—Sí, creí que dirías eso —Rukia se sujetó la barbilla, pero no volvió a andar—. Pero, en serio, en realidad tú no has dado tu primer beso.

—¿Vas a emplear alguna clase de lógica retorcida en mí?

—No es lógica retorcida. No has dado tu primer beso. Lo ha dado tu cuerpo humano, pero tu alma materializada debido a la alta densidad del poder espiritual no.

—Muy bonita tu explicación, Rukia, pero nadie puede ver a los shinigami. ¿A quién se supone que podré besar? ¿A un hollow?

—Oh, Ichigo, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de tendencias. Jojojojo —se burló la shinigami con la vocecita aguda que utilizaba en la escuela y que a Ichigo le irritaba—. ¡Oh, Kurosaki tiene un fetiche por los hollow!

—Serás zorra…

Rukia paró de reírse y volvió a ponerse seria.

—Lo he dicho en serio, Ichigo. Todavía puedes dar tu primer beso antes de que sea tarde. En cualquier momento recuperaré mis poderes de shinigami y habrás perdido tu oportunidad.

—¿Eso qué se supone que significa?

—Yo puedo verte y tocarte. Y no vivo en un manga shojo. Dado a que esta situación ha sido esencialmente culpa mía, estoy dispuesta a darte tu primer beso.

Ichigo sintió que se ahogaba con su saliva al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Es que esa enana estaba siquiera pensando seriamente? ¡Estaba loca! ¡Completamente loca!

—¿Es que te has fumado algo? ¿Cómo te atreves a proponerme semejante cosa?

—Ahora mismo no encuentro otra solución. A mí no me importa y no iré por allí contándolo, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—¡¿Eso es lo que me preocupa?! ¿En serio piensas que eso es lo que me preocupa?

—¿Es que quieres toda la historia de los mangas shojo?

—¡Argh! ¡Cállate! ¿Vas a seguir con tus estupideces del shojo?

—No me das una mejor explicación. ¿Cuál es tu problema con los besos? ¿Es que necesitas una razón? Te estoy ofreciendo tu primer beso que, de paso, es el mío, ¿por qué te pones a gritar como un loco?

—¿Tu-tu primer beso? —tartamudeó Ichigo. Definitivamente, la situación estaba poniéndose extremadamente ridícula. ¿Cómo que iban a intercambiar sus primeros besos?—. Te refieres al primer beso de tu estúpido gigai, ¿cierto?

—También —asintió con la cabeza un poco—. El primero en mi vida… erh… muerte y también el de este cuerpo falso.

—¿Y dices que no te importa?

—En absoluto. Por eso te lo he propuesto.

—Bien. Después no vengas a mí a quejarte —recalcó Ichigo, acercándose a ella. Rukia cerró los ojos instintivamente. ¡De manera que esa enana iba en serio y muy en serio! ¡Él sólo estaba pretendiendo asustarla! Pero, si quería dar su primer beso por sí mismo, ésa era la única opción… o conseguirse una novia hollow o algo por el estilo. ¡Argh! ¿Por qué debía ponerse tan mariquita por algo como un beso? ¿Dónde estaba esa rudeza tras la que se ocultaba? ¿Por qué no sólo podía dejar pasar ese tema y ya? ¡Ya habían borrado la memoria de sus compañeros! ¡Su reputación estaba salvada!

—¿Es que nunca lo vas a hacer? —espetó Rukia, abriendo los ojos y tomando a Ichigo por sorpresa. Él estaba a veinte centímetros de su rostro, sin tocarla. Estaba pensando en arruinar el primer beso de Rukia como ella había arruinado el suyo, como una venganza estúpida, pero cuando la miró a los ojos pensó que era más mala idea de lo que creía. ¿Su primer beso con Rukia sería así? ¿En serio?

Oh, qué estúpidos pensamientos comenzaba a tener.

—Olvídalo. No voy a besarte.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero ya estabas tan cerca! —se quejó ella haciendo aspavientos.

Si Ichigo no la conociera, podría pensar que estaba decepcionada… como él.

—No. No voy a besarte. No ahora.

—¿No ahora? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—No te besaré hasta que sepas el significado de un primer beso. Cuando lo sepas, me avisas y entonces te tomaré desprevenida y lo haré —declaró Ichigo, alejándose definitivamente de ella.

—Definitivamente eres raro —declaró Rukia para finalizar su charla.


End file.
